The present invention relates to an illuminating device and, more particularly, to an illuminating device capable of uniformly distributing light beams to alert a vehicle driver of the presence of a vehicle in the blind spot. The present invention also relates to a side view mirror assembly including the illuminating device.
Side view mirrors provided on two sides of a vehicle permit the driver of the vehicle to be aware of the road conditions on two sides of the vehicle. However, the driver cannot see vehicles in the blind spots at two sides of the vehicle. In an approach, a lighting element, such as a light emitting diode, is mounted in a housing of each side view mirror and is electrically connected to one of two sensors respectively mounted to two ends of a tail of the vehicle. A mirror of each side view mirror includes a light transmittable section aligned with one of the lighting elements. When one of the two sensors detects the presence of a vehicle in the blind spot at a side of the vehicle, the associated lighting element is activated to emit light beams to alert the driver of the vehicle in the blind spot. However, the light beams emitted from the lighting element could dazzle the eyes of the driver and could cause accidents. The risk of accidents is increased in the case of night driving in which the pupils of the driver dilate at night.
Thus, a need exists for a novel illuminating device to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.